Electrified vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid-electric vehicles (PHEVs), mild hybrid-electric vehicles (MHEVs), or full hybrid-electric vehicles (FHEVs) contain an energy storage device, such as a high voltage battery, to act as a propulsion source for the vehicle. The high voltage battery may include components and systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. Vehicle cabin climate control systems may operate with engine thermal management systems to provide efficient distribution of heat via refrigerants and coolant flowing throughout a heat pump system. A control system may direct operation of various components of the climate control system and thermal management system based on input received from sensors monitoring vehicle and ambient conditions.